Breeding Islands
by Leonhart-Strife
Summary: The magical world is on the verge of extinction. With no other choice the Ministry of Magic orders the Unspeakables to find a solution to repopulate the magical world. This is not what Calypso Potter had in mind, but she probably should've expected something like this. FemHarry, FemBlaise.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Prologue

Calypso Potter was sixteen years old when she finally managed to knock off the Dark Lord Voldemort. She thought her work had been done with that act, but the wars had decimated the magical population. The magical race was now on the verge of extinction, and it was this that finally seemed to knock some sense into those that still held to the pureblood bias. Blood didn't really seem to matter when there was barely even a million magicals in the entire world. Extinction was far scarier than the loss of a few traditions.

There had been talk of the Ministry tasking the Unspeakables with finding a solution to the population problem. Calypso and her friends, Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini, were a little concerned with what the Unspeakables would come up with. The Unspeakables, when given a task like this, were never really concerned with how the public would take things so long as they solved the issue. Neither were they concerned if they tread all over the peoples rites. It was a double edged sword to ask the Unspeakables for help with something. Unspeakables, in their official capacity, were above the law and could not be prosecuted against. They could not be fought against. Their solution would become law.

Luna had already sensed that the solution would be disagreeable and had advised Calypso and Blaise to start stock piling survival equipment for a long journey. Luna, while not a seerer, was always right when she gave little tidbits of advice like this. So they did exactly what she said. All three of them bought a feather light expandable multi-compartment trunk that they immediately blood bound to themselves and began buying survival equipment in bulk. Things like; furnished wizarding tents, seedlings for growing gardens, how-to guides on almost everything they could think of (magical and nonmagical, just in case), an entire compartment full of both magical and nonmagical money, and heaps of clothes suitable for all weather. They didn't know what was going to happen, but with the basics for survival covered, it was time to start thinking about defense measures. Without knowing what they were defending themselves against, they eventually settled with giving blood tracing portkeys to those that they felt they could trust, as well as a couple of linked mirrors that could be used as cell phones.

Calypso had given both portkey and mirror to Charlie and William Weasley, her favorite Weasleys. She'd had a crush on both of them for years now and she knew they were dependable. If anything happened to her, she knew they would do whatever they could to help her. They were as prepared as they could get with so little information.

So when an official looking letter was delivered to Calypso, stating that she was to present herself to St. Mungo's for a checkup at her soonest chance, she made sure she had everything with her before going in for her checkup.

This turned out to be a good thing, because after fifteen minutes of tests the healer excused himself from the room and when the door opened again five minutes later, Calypso took a stunner to the chest and she was out.

When she woke again she immediately checked her surroundings, she was in a different room this time, still a medical room but it seemed more basic than the rooms at St. Mungo's. Not two minutes after she awoke, a healer entered the room.

"Miss Potter, I would like to apologize for the slight deception. St. Mungo's had orders from the Unspeakables to stun any woman of bearing age with a power level of above average or higher. This was not done as an attack." The healer was a woman this time; she seemed wary and upset herself.

"I take it that the Unspeakables have found a solution to the population problem?" Calypso sighed, no sense taking out her frustrations with a middle woman.

The healer nodded with a frown, "All women of bearing age and with considerable power levels are to be forcibly impregnated via magical procedure and isolated on an island specifically designed for breeding."

Calypso frowned, while she didn't actually mind the idea of being pregnant, she was a bit worried by what they meant by 'forcibly impregnated'. That didn't sound good.

"What do you mean by 'forcibly impregnated via magical procedure'?"

"The magical procedure I speak of is usually only used to help couples who are having a hard time getting pregnant for various reasons ranging from either being the same gender or low sperm count. It is a procedure that mixes the magical signatures of the couples and embeds them into the woman's womb. There is no sexual interaction what so ever, so you can relax." The healer explained gently.

She sighed in relief, "Alright. What do they mean by 'an island specifically designed for breeding'? And why isolate women there?"

The healer took in a deep breath and sat down across from Calypso, "That's where things get complicated. Breeding islands are usually used only for animals or rare magical creatures. It's an island that's under a series of wards and spells. There's a ward to keep specific magical signatures on the island, so nothing escapes the island. There are spells weaved into the island that promotes healthy pregnancies and babies, as well as promotes fertility in women. The spells also prevent miscarriages and abortions. There's also a time ward surrounding the island. For every year that passes out there, four will pass in here."

"In here?! Wait, do you mean that we're already on the island?!" Calypso yelped in indignation.

The healer sighed again, "Yes. We are already on the island. The Unspeakables have made this a priority program and volunteering is not necessary. Instead they have made it mandatory for all qualifying women. The Unspeakables have attempted to make the island as comfortable as possible. There are at least two towns on the island, however all shops are currently run by golems and only contain elf order forms. Basic child rearing equipment and supplies will be free of course. They do have pregnancy acceptable jobs for those that would prefer to stay busy. There is a gringotts bank in one of the towns as well as a post office run by elves, so you will have access to the outside world, you just can't leave until your child bearing years are over."

Calypso's mind spun at the influx of information the nervous healer spoke of. She appreciated the information but she was going to have to see this for herself. Shaking the daze off, she asked, "Does that mean I've already been through the procedure to get me pregnant?"

"Actually...no. The Unspeakables want all newbies to be on the island for a full week before being put through the procedure. This is so that the spells on the island has time to interact with your magical core and so that you have time to settle yourself into the island life." The healer continued, "Also, the Unspeakables understand that some people may not be capable of handling multiple children at once, so they have a request office at the town hall where you can hire nannies, elves, or even request a family member that doesn't have access to the island."

If Calypso hadn't been so dazed and indignant, she would've been amazed at their forethought. It'd only taken them a year to come up with all this, after being presented with the problem. The Unspeakables really were brilliant. Sure they took your freedom to your body and where you could live but there was no denying that they were extremely intelligent and they did at least try to make this as comfortable as possible for them. For the moment, she would withhold judgement and try to make the best of the situation.

"How many women have arrived at the island? And is there anything else I should know?"

The healer smiled, sheepishly, "The Unspeakables wanted to make sure you were contained before proceeding with anything else, given your reputation with the Ministry. So all those that they believe will fight them on this issue have already been transported to the island. The women of your DA group and a few select members of Albus Dumbledore's group have already woken up and have been setup in their new apartments. You are the last one before they start in on the rest of the population."

Calypso snorted, half torn between amusement and irritation. The Unspeakables really did know what they were doing. The healer could say this wasn't meant to be an attack all she wanted, but that's clearly not true otherwise they wouldn't have taken out all the opposition before moving onto their plans.

"The next group will be here next week. You will need to report to the town hall for an information packet. The packet will contain a key to a temporary apartment, a map of the island, an appointment card for your procedure, and other information pamphlets."

The healer didn't say much after that, she just lead her to the front doors and told her that the town hall was right next door.

After the healer left her at the doors to the hospital, Calypso looked over the town. It seemed like a nice little town with all the basics. All the shops were little more than small wood buildings with stands and normal looking people standing in front of them. These she knew to be the golems that the healer had spoken of. It looked very primitive. There were no sidewalks or streets, only a dirt road, and the only buildings made of brick were the hospital, the town hall, and the gringotts bank. The town looked more like a village from one of Dudley's favorite games - Final Fantasy x, she thought. It was the only game that Dudley had been more than happy to share, if only so that he could brag about it.

It was Kilika Port meets Besaid Island and she wondered about whether the apartments or houses had indoor plumbing before putting the thought out of her head. It was a stupid thought really. Indoor plumbing was one of the reasons magicals considered themselves superior to nonmagicals, because they had it centuries before nonmagicals even thought of it.

Sighing, Calypso walked over to the town hall and went inside. At the front desk was a golem who simply handed her a small bulky packet and dinged the bell on the counter. Another golem took her by the elbow and led her back outside where she found herself being gently helped into a small carriage. The carriage was being led by a single horse and driven by a golem. During the short ride to her new apartment, Calypso double checked her things to make sure they hadn't been confiscated. Luckily they hadn't been because that would've really sucked.

The apartment she found herself at looked like a small hut on the outside, but with magic you could never judge things by appearances. Unlocking the door to her temporary home, Calypso snorted at how big it actually was inside. A quick tour showed a four bedroom apartment complete with kitchen, laundry room, two bathrooms, a small office, dining room and living room. Of course all but three bedrooms were furnished. It would make a good starter home, but Calypso wasn't really the type that liked rubbing elbows with her neighbors. Kids needed a lot of room and plenty of things to do. She'd always wanted a big family like the Weasleys, which was probably why she hadn't made as much fuss as she probably should have. Her main issue with the situation was that they hadn't been given the chance to accept or deny the Unspeakables. More than that she didn't like the idea that they had isolated them on an island that prevented them from leaving, in fact any time she even thought of trying to find a way off this island her thoughts would abruptly swing off into another direction. So leaving the island wasn't really an option, she would just have to think of something else. That would take time, information, and she wanted to get the other women's opinions before she started something.

Sighing, Calypso put her things away and sat back to call William and Charlie to give them a heads up on the situation.

"William Weasley. Charlie Weasley." It only took a few minutes before they both answered determined looks in their eyes. They looked like they were already planning a rescue attempt and she smiled at their loyalty.

She sighed and answered the unasked question, "Yeah, I've been kidnapped, but it's not really what we need to worry about right now. I'm safe and perfectly healthy and the Unspeakables mean to keep me that way. Their plan was actually rather ingenious. Stun and kidnap all the women that had the power to oppose them and transport the women to an island with barriers that make them incapable of even thinking of a way off the island…"

She continued to bring them up to speed even as she absently looked over the information packet. As she was looking over the map of the island, she noticed something very strange. On the bottom right hand corner was the size of the island itself; 6523 square miles, the number was in red with an arrow pointing up beside it. On a magical map that usually meant that the island was still growing, but only a volcano could create more land. Not only that, but the barriers seemed to grow with the island, which meant that the volcano was being magically redirected on purpose.

Magic was a wonderful thing, but she had never imagined that it could be used to create more land. The history books say that magicals of the past had been capable of manipulating the elements but she had thought it to be just a story. She didn't know why but something told her that the volcano would be important. She would have to run it by Luna and Blaise. Setting the map down, she looked through the other packets. There was a short introduction about the island, the two towns, and other programs that would be provided for them. For the moment women and golems were the only thing on the island and the only way a man would be allowed on the island would be if he married a woman on the island, and agreed to impregnate his wife in place of the magical procedure. There were many programs that were offered, all of them centered on making things easier for the women and future children.

One such program made women capable of requesting a house elf to act as a nanny to a child, so that a woman will have an easier time raising children while pregnant. One elf was capable of watching over up to three children per family. Once she had been through the magical procedure to impregnate her, an elf would be provided for her. After she had three children, another elf would be provided to her for their care. These elves would be free of charge, however should she need another elf for anything else; she would need to pay a thousand galleons for one elf and specify what that elf would be doing.

Another program was actually for those that didn't want to be parents, knew that they couldn't care for multiple children, or wanted to help others who couldn't have children themselves. It was an orphanage and an adoption agency all rolled into one. Very useful, but not something she would likely get involved in.

She was more interested in the imprenation procedure, specifically she wanted to know if the women would get a choice on the 'fathers' magical signature. A magical procedure created to help same gender couples and those with low sperm and egg count. It was a facinating concept and it made her curious about the differences between normal pregnancies, magical pregnancies between hetero couples, and magical pregnancies between same gender couples. All magical signatures were on file at St. Mungo's and the birth registration office at the Ministry. She didn't like the idea of giving birth to children and not knowing the childs 'father', at the very least she would prefer to be able to have a choice on whose magical signature helped impregnate her.

She told Bill and Charlie everything she could about the island, the programs, and the impregnation procedure. She had just finished going over everything when a knock at her door had her warily placing the two way mirror face down on the table to go answer her door.

* * *

Cliffhanger I know, sorry. I wanted peoples opinion on this before I get too involved with it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
